It's Over, I Love You
by iHasDeathNote
Summary: His engagement wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Almost two years ago, Ciel had met a man named Claude. Honestly, he probably thought it was true love. But that doesn't exist.
1. The Beginning of the End

**I don't have much to put here. I am not a perfect writer. Heh this is pretty bad. ish. **

**I originally posted a bit of this on my instagram account. So I'm not stealing this. Just saying.**

* * *

Tears slid down Ciel's face as he drove down the interstate. It was storming outside, but he didn't care. He had to get away from it all.

His engagement wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Almost two years ago, Ciel had met a man named Claude. Honestly, he probably thought it was true love.

But that doesn't exist.

It started out perfect, the relationship between the two, but they started disagreeing on more and more, always bickering about something. That something soon evolved into each other, complaints really. He didn't even know why he stayed half the time. One day they'd be a perfect couple and the next they would have to conceal another bruise. Pain was involved in nearly every break out between the two, whether it be mental or physical. He yelled at Claude, Claude yelled at him, something broke, someone was hit, and Ciel would always end up apologizing. He wasn't weak. He just still believed something was there. He always ended up giving in because if he didn't, Claude might as well leave. Claude was one of those who wanted a "wife" that practically worshiped him. Ciel was not that type of person. Claude was still trying to accept that.

Regardless of what was thrown at him, or how hard he was hit, he stilled loved Claude. It's not like he didn't abuse him as well, though that wasn't something Ciel was proud of. Either way it never really hurt Claude, him being much stronger and more durable. Ciel would just turn the other cheek and pretend it never happened. Claude loved him. He would never truly hurt him. Sometimes it just felt like he would. Most would call what Ciel and Claude had "abusive" but it was the best they could do, even if it hurt.

There was only so much a person could handle before needing a break. That's why Ciel left. Only an hour ago had he snapped. He couldn't take the insults and the abuse this time; he told himself he could. He was losing the battle. Ciel chucked the ring at Claude. The ring Claude bought for him, gave to him, told him he loved him in. He just threw it like it was nothing and didn't bother to close the door on the way out. So now he was here, speeding down the road. He could barley see the hood of his car. The tears didn't help with the fact that it was pouring outside. He should turn back. This was a stupid tantrum. Claude was right. It's true if Claude said it.  
Ciel rubbed his eyes clear of water just in time to see the car barreling towards him.

* * *

Claude gave an annoyed sigh as the phone rang and went to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, balancing the device between his head and shoulder, sitting down on the couch.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir, I know it's late at night. Is this Claude Faustus?"

"I was up either way." Truth be told he was a worried about his, possibly ex, fiancé. Sure, he may not seem to care about the blue haired one too much, but Claude wasn't heartless. "But yes, this is him."

"Mr. Faustus, Ciel Phantomhive.. has been in an accident. He's currently in surgery."

In a seconds he was shuffling to get his coat on. "Will he be okay? What hospital is he at?" The man fired questions at the poor woman on the other side of the line. By the time Claude got a reply he was already in his own car, the rain have slacked a bit since earlier.

"Don't panic. We won't know how stable his condition for a few hours. This is the main hospital in the city, Linen Orthopedic Works."

"I'll be there."

He felt a bit guilty for the whole incident. If he hadn't gotten angry at Ciel it would've never had happened. Fate was cruel, and they paid the price.

It took almost two hours for Claude to reach the hospital. Finally once he arrived, he quickly asked the woman at the desk where his fiancé was and hurried to the room. Ciel had various wires hooked into him but as far as he could see the boy was alive. That was good. Claude scooted a chair over to the bed and sat down. He would be here for him.  
It was around three in the morning when he finally dozed off, the discarded ring in hand.

* * *

Claude was till sleeping when Ciel finally awoke. The boy rolled his head to the side to see his fiancé slumped over in a visitor's chair.

"Claude..?" He asked, struggling with one arm to sit up as the other stirred, his eyes blinking open.

"You're awake." He responded while shaking his head. "Goodmorning."

"...How long have you been here?" Ciel asked almost immediately.

Claude yawned and stood up. "Um," He checked his watch. "around six hours."

A nurse walked in, stopping their conversation. "Sorry for the interruption, you have a visitor.."

Ciel closed his mouth and didn't say anything. A visitor? Who else would come and see him? His friends didn't know about the whole accident.

Claude spoke up for him. "Who is it?"

"It's another one of the patients here, I think it's best he introduces himself to you."

"Um alright, you can let him in." The smaller said.

She nodded in response and left. There was a muffled conversation on the side of the doors before the "visitor" came in.

It was a man, similar to Claude's height, more on the slim side. He had a couple injuries himself, though not as severe looking as Ciel's.

He gave a smile and started to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian. Sorry about hitting you with my car.."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit on the shorter side ones in the future will be longer. Plus that end of it was a lot of lines and talking. Description? What Description? Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Never Trust a Whore

**Hey... HOLY CRAB BALLS PEOPLE READ MY THING YOU ALL GET COOKIES**

**thank you CapriSunFights for PMing me. I have channelled my inner Ciel and wrote this for you. "k"**

**oh btw don't remember if I mentioned this, **

**AU/OOC WARNING**

* * *

"Sorry about hitting you with my car.."

The room was silent. Who in their right mind would just say that?

"Oh, so you're the bastard who did this to him?" Claude spoke first. As always. "What no one taught you how to drive?" Insults were always his first way to go.

"Calm down I came here to apologize-"

"Well what's that going to do? Saying you're sorry won't change anything."

"I wasn't talking to you now was I." Sebastian wasn't in the mood for this.

"Whatever you say to him you say to me."

"Um.. Claude." This was ridiculous. The boy couldn't help but butt in. There was absolutely no reason for them to be fighting. They barely knew each other. Besides, it was his fault for the whole thing. He wasn't paying attention to the road. He shouldn't have even left.

"Shut up, Ciel." His fiancé snapped.

"But I-"

"I said shut up, Ciel!"

That caused the boy to back down. He knew that tone of voice. If he didn't quit there'd be trouble.

Sebastian was the next to speak. "You don't have to yell at him. What kind of-"

"Will both of you stop fighting!" Ciel interrupted. This was getting stupid. "Sebastian, I was the one who messed up. You don't have to apologize. And Claude, can you for once stop trying to pick fights with everyone? He didn't do anything to you."

"Ciel. I told you to be quiet."

"I'm not some dog!"

"You're whatever I tell you to be!" The man took step towards his fiancé. Anyone who could see would know what was about to come next.

The only one not fighting at this point was Sebastian. "You don't just talk to someone like that!" Nevermind he was fighting now. "Back off would you!" He shouted, pulling Claude away from Ciel.

"Let go of me!" He pulled away and turned back around, getting a good hit on Sebastian's face.

it was then when the nurses came in and the doctors arrived. Claude was pulled away to another section of the hospital while others helped the one with the broken nose to his own room. Once everything was done Ciel was left in the room, alone again. He sighed and thought about what had just happened.

'You don't just talk to somebody like that..' Those words wouldn't leave his mind. Sure, he was aware of the problems in his relationship but he didn't think others would really notice. Claude spoke like that to him on a regular basis. Whenever Ciel did something out of turn or even if it was just a bad day. It hurt but, that was normal for them.

* * *

The next day was filled with medicine, sleep, more medicine, and more sleep. Doctors would ignore him whenever he asked about Claude or even Sebastian. He felt alone without Claude. That's probably why he stayed with him.

"When will I be able to go home?"

The doctor looked through his clipboard. "A couple more days. You're currently stable but we need to make sure your stitches are healing correctly. Plus you may not be strong enough for walking just yet."

The boy sighed in response. "alright..."

"You and your fiancé is it? I don't recommend going back home with him. It could cause.. Complications in your healing process if anything happens."

"What do you mean if anything happens?" He would be fine.

"Ciel. I need you to answer this honestly. Has Claude ever hit you? Has he harmed you physically in any way?"

Panic was the first thing he felt. He couldn't let anyone know. They'd separate them. Claude would be furious if that happened. "No! He's never done anything to hurt me!" the guilt for lying was a small price to pay if it was keeping their relationship intact. "He was just.. Stressed. That's all."

"You know you can tell us anything. We can keep you safe." The man looked genuinely worried about him.

"I'm telling the truth! We're in a perfectly healthy relationship." Now the lie felt bluntly obvious. Their relationship wasn't healthy at all.

The doctor gave up on the subject. They couldn't file anything without proof or a testimony. "Goodnight. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

Ciel sighed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. This wasn't the best situation. He stayed quiet until there was a knock on the door. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sebastian. Can I come in?" The other asked, opening the door anyways.

"Well.. Sure."

He smiled and took a seat in one of the visitor chairs. "That boyfriend of yours is a huge douche."

"Hey- he's not..." Even Ciel couldn't deny it. He knew. "Okay maybe sometimes he can be a bit stubborn." Yeah. A bit.

"More like a lot. You could do so much better than him. Speaking of the douche bag, where is he?"

The boy shrugged. "Out somewhere.." Claude left a couple days ago and had never came back since. "He's just getting some things."

"Ah, so he's getting drunk while you're in the hospital. How loving."

"Okay you don't know that! I wouldn't want to be stuck in a hospital all the time."

Sebastian sighed. "It's been a week. For the love of his life I think he could cope."

"Alright well you can leave if you're just going to insult me!"

He ignored the request. "Did that car wreck really hit you up that bad? Granted you're not that strong but, this looks a bit more extreme."

"You hit me with a car. I'm sorry for taking more damage than you expected."

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. Calm down." He smiled. "I am sorry about that. But technically you're the one who drifted into my lane."

"Goodbye Sebastian."

"Wait-"

Ciel just interrupted. "I said goodbye."

He frowned, "Alright, I'm going. See you later."

* * *

After another day or two Ciel was finally released from the hospital. Technically he wasn't allowed to drive, but Claude had never showed back up so he didn't have much an option. He managed to rent a car which he could return at another location and started the journey back home. It was long and uneventful. Finally, he made it back home an knocked on the door. "Claude? Are you here..?" No answer. That's odd. Thankfully he had taken his key with him and could enter the house.

Once the boy stepped in he knew it was a mistake. The smell of alcohol was everywhere. he started to walk in and took notice of the empty bottles. He counted at least twelve. "Claude?" he called out the other's name again. There was no way he could drink this much. Ciel headed up the stairs and stopped once he was at the top. If no one was home, why was he hearing various sounds. There were thuds and something that sounded like a slap. He turned to the right and opened their bedroom door. Instant regret flooded over him.

There was Claude. And he wasn't alone.

"You... You stranded me at the hospital for some whore?!" Ciel shouted, interrupting the two. "You Bastard!" Honestly, he should'nt be surprised.

Claude grunted, pulling out of the one under him. It was some blonde who seemed too wasted to care. He haphazardly slipped on his pants and sauntered over to his fiancé. "What'd you call me?" He slurred, "What'd you say you little shit!?" He wasted no time in shoving him against the wall. He reveled in the sound of the other's pain. "If I don't answer that means don't come in." His tone was harsh and uncaring. One of Claude's hands entwined itself in Ciel's hair, giving it a harsh yank.

"I'm sorry! Im sorry! Ow- just let go!" The shorter yelled, kicking his legs to try and escape the other's grip.

The pain was lessened when the one who had just been fucking Cluade went up behind said Claude. "Come on baby~" he purred. "Forget about him. Let's continue what we started." the blonde urged, rolling his hips against the other's leg. So Claude, giving into his desires, let go of Ciel to start making out with the other.

"Mmm Alois, one second. Let me take care of him first."

"He'll be fine just throw him out or something."

"Fuck off. I've screwed you enough tonight." He snapped, shoving him off him. "Get lost slut."

Alois frowned, growling at the navy haired one as he headed out. Probably going to some other house to sleep at. Once he left the two remaining stared at each other in silence.

"You are going to regret coming back here." Claude threatened in a surpringly calm tone of voice. "So get on your knees before I force you on them."

"Fuck. You."

That was not the best choice of words.


End file.
